Kaoru’s Promise
by cutere
Summary: Kaoru made a promise to me everyone happy. How will she do this? Read to find out.


**Kaoru's Promise**

**Summary: **Kaoru made a promise to me everyone happy. How will she do this? Read to find out.

I do not own the characters in this fiction.

Little Kaoru Kamiya was the pride of her village. On the day she was born, nature indicated that a little wonderful gift would be given to earth. The sun was bright and dazzling, birds were chirping with delight, even the trees were swaying to the rhythm of the wind.

Kaoru was the ray of light in the village, a symbol of hope that there are still kind people in the world that is why all the people in the village, the young and old, try with all their might to protect the one innocence that they have known. Even when Kaoru was old enough to become a lady, a girl seventeen years of age, the people still protected her, sheltered her from the truth. But our Kaoru was not one to be fooled, she knows that evil does exist and with the pure, innocent but foolish mind of hers, she planned to eliminate them all.

Kaoru's demeanor is probably due to her parents' upbringing.

Kaoru's mother used to be the belle of the village when she was young. She was beautiful and kind as Kaoru was now. But her beauty did not go to her head. Her humble beginnings had made her realize that beauty fades and the more important thing is a person's heart. Young men from all sorts of places have heard of her beauty and tried to win her heart. But her heart told her that they were not the ones for her, they regarded her more of a prize rather than a woman they could cherish all their life.

One fateful day a group of soldiers came passing through their village. At that time, war in the country was rampant and every able young man was taken to serve their own side. The soldiers came from a recent war and many were wounded and the supplies were diminished. Being the kind-hearted person that she was, Kaoru's mother helped the soldiers who were wounded and gathered supplies for their next journey. It was there that she saw a young man of about 25 years of age who was giving orders to the group, his wounds were bounded up but instead of staying in bed to recuperate, he chose to help settle the group, the way he gave orders and the way he carried himself indicated that he had a very high rank among the group. Feeling eyes upon him, the young man turned to look and saw a sight that took his breath away. There are people in this world who are lucky to find their soul mate the first moment they laid eyes on each other, and this couple is one of them. They looked at each other and became unaware of everything around them. A few soldiers and villagers did not miss the exchange.

Rumors in the village rang loud. Some were delighted since their belle looks like she had already found the one that she has been looking for but many were sad for they know eventually that the young man had to leave he had a duty to perform and love cannot go before that. The couple was conscious of that so they did not act upon their feelings, all they can have at the moment were stolen glances and shy smiles.

Then it was time for the soldiers to leave, everyone was sad because they knew that what lay before these brave young men was a perilous journey. The young man decided that he would talk to the belle about his feelings for her, he sent a messenger for her and waited until she came. The feeling of love enveloped them, anyone can see that truly this two should be together. The young man proceeded to tell the belle of what he felt and explained to her why he did not pursue her. He knows of his duty to his country and until that time it is fulfilled it should be the only thing that should occupy his mind. All his men depended on him. His decisions should be wise, uninterrupted by feelings of the heart. The belle listened intently knowing full well that he will say goodbye. She knows that her heart is breaking for the very first time in her life.

The young man then gave her a gift, it was a beautiful hair ornament fit for a princess. The belle looked at it, but was not fazed by the little gift. The young man so this and he fell in love with her again.

"I know that you do not want this gift," the girl nodded "but this, and a promise is the only thing that I can give you right now. I wanted to promise you that I will come back, but I know that there is a chance that I won't and I do not want to break a promise to you. Instead, I would like to say that I promise that I would do my best so I can come back for you. If I don't come back, keep in your heart that I did everything to fulfill that promise."

The girl can no longer hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes. The young man then hugged her, it was the hug that they would cherish for years to come.

"You lie," the belle said and the man was taken aback, "you said that this ornament and the promise is the only thing you can give me, but this feeling being within you arms is a gift in itself." Then the young man relaxed and released the girl despite the protest of his heart. He smiled and one looked at her one last time, engraving her in his memory. Finally he walked away and while he did, he heard a whisper as soft as a summer's breeze saying "I will wait for you".

It will then be futile to tell you what happened after that since, I already told you that our little Kaoru exists, but their love story remains to be one of the best in the village. All the young girls dreamt of men sweeping them off their feet. It was a good story for getting young girls to behave, they were told to be as kind and as beautiful as the belle to find their love. Our little Kaoru Kamiya also loved her parents' story, especially the part were they part. She did not want her parents or anyone for that matter to get sad. So in her little mind she came to believe that if there were no wars, there would be no partings, no hearts breaking.

That was her turning point, the tiny twist in destiny that will make you who you are in the future.

Kaoru Kamiya does not like loneliness and she promised to herself that no one, even evil ones deserve it.

Like her parents, she made a promise of her own, that no matter how hard it is she will make all people happy.

How she will do it, she herself does not know, but if one surely believes in something, a higher power will make things happen.

**end of chapter**


End file.
